


Weak Spot

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings to go up as story progressess, Werepire Enid, characters to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Raymond, Shannon, and Darrell search for a way to finally take down Lakewood Plaza.  However, their new plan of action will prove more devastating than intended.





	1. Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested to me anonymously; however, I cannot give the specific prompt because it would give away the plot of the story. I appreciate the suggestion and hope that you all are not afraid to suggest a prompt if you would like! I am all ears and open to suggestions.  
> Edit: I tried to fix some of the mistakes that were pointed out to me eariler. I am regretful and sad that I let this happen. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boxmores spy on the Plaza.

"I'm cold!" The complaint randomly and shrilly pierced the cool winter air. Despite the decreased temperature, there was no semblance of a breath cloud- or breath itself- that came from the speaker.

"We're robots. We do not get cold," Came the biting reply. The normally flowery speech was replaced with undertones of frustration and focus.

"My hair is getting dirty!" Another complaint rang throughout the relatively quiet area. A sigh of exasperation was the first response it got.

"We're robots. We don't have hair." Another sharp comment was spit in the form of a harsh whisper into the air.

"You do." The comment was presented as innocent, though it was anything but.

"..." For the first time, there was no answer to the fact. There was only still silence as the trio waited in the bushes. Despite the lack of a verbal retort, the mechanical blush of embarrassment that appeared in response was not lost on any of them.

"Will you two shut up! We're supposed to be watching the Lakewood Losers for father! He put me in charge, and this is how we are going to do it," Raymond whisper-yelled at his robotic siblings. He pulled his face out of his peaking hole in the bush they inconspicuously hid in and turned towards his older brother and sister. His large, beak-like nose took time to extract, but when he did, he swung his head around sharply to meet them with an intense glare. He was only greeted back with an eye roll from Shannon and a small wave from Darrell. He brought up a clawed hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he let out another sigh. At times like this, his siblings' lack of competency and professionalism was a great hindrance to his work. Coupled with the fact that he was the authoritative figure in this mission, he doubted that his father would be pleased with the lack of results they were sure to get.

"Why don't we just go out there and show those Lakewood Losers what we're made of," Darrell exclaimed confidently as he attempted to flex his right arm and make a muscle. There were two problems with that idea. The first was that he did not have any muscles. The second was that his mechanical frame was so thin he couldn't even give the impression of a muscle, unlike Raymond. The younger robot scoffed and smirked at the motion. He momentarily dropped his professional facade and daintily brought up a hand to hide his chuckles.

"Dear brother, we must have patience! Our enemies won't have the slightest clue what hit them once we're done," Raymond rung his hands as malicious thoughts ran through his head. The metal against metal sound his hands created made his siblings cringe.

Shannon rolled her eyes again at her brother. His insistence on their stealth was both unnecessary and infringed on her style. She produced a circular saw from her hand and gained a devious, fanged grin. "I don't know about you two, but I don't want to stay in this bush any longer! It's totally filthy in here! I'm going to do cut up some here!" Shannon made a move to exit the bush, but Raymond grabbed her foot in a tight grip before she could. The younger robot glared at her disapprovingly.

"Yeah! Let's go," Darrell exclaimed as he too attempted to leave their oh so clever hiding spot. Raymond grabbed him by the leg just in time. While he did so, Shannon attempted to kick Raymond off her.

"Let go, Big Bird," Shannon yelled angrily as she tried to escape. Darrell followed suit.

"Yeah! We can easily beat them right now! Let's go!"

"No! We have to wait," Raymond said in a whiny voice as he held and fought off his companions. Soon, a full on fight broke out between the three inside the bush. The noise they produced tripled in volume as the brawl continued.

Despite their racket, the sound of the bush around them ruffling caught all three robots' attention. The three froze when an opening was made to peer into their hiding spot. Darrel was on his behind with Raymond's arm in his mouth and his fist on Shannon's cheek, Shannon was her knees with her foot in Raymond's face- mid kick, and Raymond on his stomach with his hands still gripping on Darrel and Shannon's legs. All three sets of red eyes darted towards whoever dared to interrupt such a moment between siblings.

On the outside of the bush, K.O. was holding the hole open as Rad and Enid stood behind him. The three heroes blinked twice in confusion before breaking out in three different reactions. Enid gained a smug smirk before holding out her hand towards Rad, palm up. "Told ya I heard them," Enid chuckled in an egotistical tone as she put a hand on her hip and waited for her reward. Rad grumbled bitterly while he reached into his pocket and felt around for something. It only took a moment for the alien to produce a twenty dollar bill and reluctantly slammed it into her hand

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Fido," Rad griped with crossed arms. K.O. turned around to scold the two.

"Guy! We need to stay focused and fight them!" KO was once again the voice of reason between the three, which shocked an observant Raymond. Such information could be valuable to their father.

"Retreat!" The sudden announcement caught Raymond by surprise. When he turned towards the source, which he could easily identify as Darrell, only to find himself alone in the bush. He quickly poked his head out of the top to find Darrell and Shannon in a sprint back to Boxmore Headquarters. He gaped silently- flabbergasted- before jumping out of the bush and running to follow.

"H-Hey! Wait for me," The young robot yelled behind his brother and sister as he followed them home. They ran into the front entrance of the factory before slamming the large metal door shut. A few moments passed before the door opened slightly. Darrel, Shannon, and Raymond all peaked their heads out to see if they were still being watched, which they were. They quickly slammed the door shut again. This time, they stayed in the safety of the building.

"Okay," Enid started in a drawn-out manner as she rolled her eyes casually. Her eyes drifted to the nonexistent watch on her wrist. "If we're done, I'm going home," She finished before she shoved her hands in her pockets and wandered off towards the bodega to collect her personal items. Rad nodded in agreement before floated behind Enid to the bodega as well. K.O. continued to watch the still building across the street. From what he could see, almost all of the lights were still on, but he could not tell much else from the dark, quiet exterior.

"Why were they watching us," He asked himself. The cool night breeze wracked through the plaza as well as his body. He shivered and rubbed his hands on his arms for warmth. After a moment of contemplation, which led him no closer to a feasible answer, K.O. turned around and joined his friends inside. The waxing moon above shone down brightly on the land.

* * *

"Darrell! Shannon! Raymond! Get in here!" The shrill shriek echoed off of the hollow, metallic structure of the factory. The source of the voice was, per usual, sitting stiffly behind his massive metal desk. His black, leather desk chair squeaked obnoxiously beneath him as he rocked, anxious for the arrival of her robotic children. Henchmen, he forcibly reminded himself once again. Professor Boxman stilled his enthusiastic movements and compelled himself to get ready for the arrival of the three mechanical teenagers. Boxman spun his chair around to face the tremendous window that served as his perpetual monitor of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Despite the darkness, the window remained unveiled to keep a permanent eye on the currently dark plaza. Boxman leaned back in his chair and crossed on leg over the other as he waited for the three robots to arrive.

Not even a mere minute after being summoned, the Boxmore kids burst wildly into their father's office. They stood upright and alert in front of Boxman's desk.

"Hey, dad," Darrell greeted his creator joyously and waved despite Boxman's back having been turned to them. Shannon rolled her eyes and Raymond scoffed at the ineffective motion. Boxman denied Darrell's outburst dignity; instead, he chose to get to the subject at hand.

"So, what data have you three collected for me from those Lakewood brats?" Boxman remained turned towards the dark window as he spoke. He stared out manically into the darkness of the night beyond. There was a moment of silence that washed over the room. Bowman raised a thick green eyebrow and looked slightly over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the robots.

"We, uh, can't hear you, father,"

Raymond spoke up from behind him. His tone was not quite meek, but his usual confident and baroque speech was greatly suppressed. He was slightly nervous about his lack of progress and his father's imminent disappointment, but he would never allow such a thing to show if he could help it.

"Yeah, can you turn around," Darrell asked, unabashed. Boxman growled to himself in frustration before he abruptly turned around in his chair, facing his henchmen with a look of anger, exasperation, and indignation.

"What did you three bolt brains find," Boxman squawked hotly. He momentarily rose from his chair in pure rage and frustration as he yelled.

"Nothing. We didn't get anything from watching those losers," Shannon declared bluntly with a disinterested expression. She chose to focus more on her metallic nails as opposed to giving that attention to her father. Boxman's eyes widened in disbelief at the disconcerting news. His gaze immediately shifted to Raymond, who seemed to shrink in his spot.

"Th-They found out hiding place, father!" Raymond's fear turned into anger as he turned his attention his older siblings. "These two completely ruined the mission! I am better doing this alone!" Raymond crossed his large arms over his equally large chest and turned his head indignantly to the side- pouting. Shannon rolled her eyes and Darrell just shrugged in response.

Boxman leaned his elbows on his desk and pinched his nose, sighing. He let the room once again lull into quiet as he thought about his next move. He rubbed his chin with his poultry hand as he contemplated a way to finally succeed for once. Shannon, Raymond, and Darrell seemed to be inadequate with their stakeout, but he was desperate for information about Lakewood plaza in order to bring about its demise. His eyes wandered up to the analog CCTV stationed in the upper left corner of his office. His robotic eye widened as the red lens focused on the object. A comical lightbulb appeared over his head, but it was off. The three robots spotted his gaze and effortlessly followed his line of thinking- or at least what would have been his line of thinking if he could connect the dots himself. They sat quietly for a moment before Shannon spoke up.

"Maybe we could...use a camera," She proposed the statement as a question as she watched the old man struggle. She was answered with continued silence. It was only several beats later that a loud outburst filled the room. The lightbulb above his head flicked on weakly before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"Ah ha! We'll use a camera to spy on those rotten brats," Boxman jumped out of his chair and struggled to climb and find purchase on his desk. He stood victoriously on the desk and ruined papers, fist on hips. Shannon crossed her arms and pouted, Raymond rung his claws in unease, and Darrell stared aimlessly into space.

"Father, I can plant the camera myself! These two will only slow me down," Raymond proclaimed as he stepped forward and offered himself for the mission. Shannon and Darrell glared at the back of his head. Boxman rubbed his chin with his chin arm once again delved into deep concentration and thought. However, not even five seconds passed this time around before Boxman passed down his final verdict.

"Nope! You'll all go together first thing tomorrow morning! Now get out of here and prepare for tomorrow," Boxman ordered casually as he sat back down in his chair. He turned around to face the window again. The three robots filed out of the office; the door slammed shut behind them.


	2. Planting the Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boxmores put their plan into action.

Saturdays were some of the busiest days at Gar's Bodega. With children out of school, adults out of work, and people out to enjoy the day, the plaza was abuzz with life. K.O., Rad, and Enid had their hands full as they attempted to control the crowd within the Bodega. K.O. was pulled all over the store as he attempted to help customers as well as maintain the store's cleanliness, which was a near-impossible feat with the sheer amount of bodies that flooded the enclosed space. While K.O. was always happy to help, the amount of work he was tasked with was taxing on his usually hyper body. Rad had his hands and lasers full as he expeditiously stocked the shelves of their rapidly disappearing products. While he would never admit it, his muscles burned from the exertion. Enid was swamped and surrounded at the register as droves of people came in unorderly clusters, shouting at her and shoving their items in her face. While she was not as physically tired as her coworkers, there was an unspoken emotional and mental strain that left her struggling to keep herself calm.

Just feet away from the road, three dubious-looking figures observed the scene with mischievous smirks. Raymond, Shannon, and Darrel stood at the edge of the Bodega, fully exposed as their robotic selves. However, they attracted little attention due to the pandemonium that surrounded them. The midday sun shone down lightly on them, making their metallic exterior gleam slightly as they watched.

"This'll be a piece of cake," Shannon declared confidently, a circular saw already spinning, prepared to attack at a moment's notice. Raymond sighed at the brash display of violence. He broke their natural line formation to plant himself between his siblings and the plaza.

"We must don our disguises, first," Raymond declared. He seemed to produce a mustache out of thin air by the spot his pocket would be if he had any. He smirked proudly to himself for coming up with his ingenious trickery before he glued the novelty facial hair just below his beak-like nose. Due to the design of the mustache and the formation of his nose, he struggled in his attempts to properly put the frustrating contraption on. He turned away from his siblings so that they could not see the difficulty he had. Finally, after a few moments filled with quiet, cartoony swears, Raymond finally turned around and stood victoriously before Darrell and Shannon.

While they watched Raymond struggle, Darrell and Shannon dressed in their own disguises. Darrell was in his sailor outfit and Shannon was in her human costume. Raymond was silent for a moment as he observed himself and his accomplices. There was a slim chance that their outfits would truly fool anyone, but he honestly did not care much about it at that point in time. If they were detected, they were all prepared to fight. He had begun to grow weary of the stealth tactic they pursued, anyway.

Raymond presented a tiny- almost microscopic- camera to Darrell and Shannon. The two older robots cooed gently over the minuscule device. Raymond rolled his eyes in exasperation and pulled the camera away and out of sight. "We are here to plant it, not baby it," Raymond declared with a thick air of finality to it. Darrell pouted, making his sailor outfit all the more innocent looking and adorable while Shannon crossed her arms in a huff. Raymond was seriously contemplating leaving them by the road.

"Anyway," Raymond quickly diverted their attention back to himself in an attempt to complete the mission as quickly as they could without causing overt trouble. "We are to go into the bodega, place the camera by the front counter, and leave without causing trouble or suspicion. Understood?" Raymond instantly regretted asking the question when both Darrell and Shannon's hands shot up. His frustration got the better of him as his mechanical cheeks colored themselves lightly with an artificial blush. "What is it? What could possibly be confusing about the plan?! It's fool-proof!"

Darrell was the first to lower his arm and speak. "It's not about the plan. I just wanted to know if I could buy a new outfit while we're in the store. I'm running out," The oldest body asked softly as he tugged on the collar of his sailor suit for emphasis. Shannon nodded and spoke next.

"Yeah, I need some more toenail polish," Shannon agreed as she intently observed her messily painted fingernails. She used the rest of her toenail polish to complete her false fingernails for her magnificent disguise.

Raymond growled lowly to himself. Steam shot out of his nostrils as he struggled not to yank his superior mane of hair out in anger. However, he did snap at his seemingly incompetent siblings. "This is not a shopping trip! We are here to spy on the bodega, not give them business!" He face-palmed himself loudly. Darrell and Shannon shared a confused look before looking back at Raymond.

"Geez, little bro, you're just going to yell out our plan like that," Darrell asked casually as he started to make his way past Raymond and to the interior of the plaza. Shannon followed not too long afterward. 

"Yeah, not really smart for a secret mission, Raymond," She dismissed as she and Darrell continued to walk away. Raymond was close to self-destructing himself so that he could just return to his room and rethink his purpose in life. However, he just let out an irritated huff before he reluctantly followed his older siblings. The tricky trio inconspicuously made their way to the bodega to execute their plan.

* * *

* * *

When the Boxmores entered Gar's Bodega, everyone in the store knew, though only one person seemed to care. Through the thick mass of bodies that filled the uncomfortably cramped space of the store, K.O. immediately locked his eyes on the familiar sailor suit that somehow sticks out in the crowd of costumed heroes. He saw Shannon and Raymond beside their older brother. The three seemed to scope out the store from just beside the door. K.O. squinted his eyes in suspicion as he watched them sneak about the store. They all seemed to be in search of something; heads rapidly darting from shelf to table to wall. K.O. raised an eyebrow as he observed their sketchy behavior. He propped his mop against a half-stocked shelf of weapons before running to get Rad or Enid's attention.

As soon as he approached the front of the store, K.O. immediately knew that he would not get much positive help from Enid. By the way the customers huddled tightly and plentifully around the counter and the expression of ill-contained rage that strained her face, it was clear that Enid was a rude customer away from burning the building down. K.O. turned his attention to finding Rad. It was not hard to spot the alien and boxes of stock engulfed in a purple laser floating above the heads of the patrons. He was sweating heavily- his tank top soaked heavily beneath his armpits and neckline- and his face was contorted in concentration as he struggled to focus on his task enough not to break the laser stream and fall on the hoard of people below. Despite the realization that Rad was not in the best situation to be disturbed, K.O. did so anyway.

"Hey, Rad," K.O. yelled up to the floating alien.

"Gah," Rad exclaimed as his concentration was broken. There was a mild commotion as the people beneath him hurriedly scampered out of the way of his falling form. Rad hit the tiled ground was a dull thud. He was sprawled out on his back and stared straight up at the ceiling. He took a second to wait for the world to come back in to focus and for his head to cease swimming. He groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his sore head and sat upright. Before he could truly gain his bearings, a rather large box finally dropped from the air and landed in his lap. He groaned in deep pain, but could not linger on the feeling when a second box dropped on his head; flattening his antenna and squishing his head a little. Rad groaned lightly before he dropped back onto his back, the boxes were forgotten on the floor.

"Rad! I need your help," K.O. exclaimed as he innocently leaned over Rad's downed form. Rad glared up at him from his position flat on the ground. He swiftly moved to sit up. K.O. removed himself from Rad's line of motion before they both collided in an abrupt and unexpected headbutt. Rad rubbed his head in pain as he sat up. K.O. stood beside him, only having been barely taller than Rad in their respective position.

"Geez, K.O.! What's your problem," The alien exclaimed loudly as she looked up at the younger boy. One of his eyes closed shut as he flinched, his hand momentarily passing over a tender spot that was sure to develop into a knot later. He lowered his hand to plant both palms firmly on the floor and continued his heated glare as he anticipated K.O.'s answer. K.O. was far too concerned about the pressing issue of the invading robots to even appear bashful.

"Rad! We have a problem," K.O. whisper-yelled as to avoid drawing more attention to them than they already had. However, after Rad's fall, no one even glanced in their general direction. K.O. motioned his head towards the Boxbots that stood out in the crowd in a less than inconspicuous way. Rad followed his gaze and scoffed at the obvious trio. He rolled his eyes before he turned back to K.O.

"Don't worry, K.O., Enid and I got this," Rad declared confidently as he flexed a massive muscle. His antennae adopted a purple glow as Rad floated up from the floor and lifted himself above the crowd. It took him a few moments to spot Enid behind the counter. The customers all but buried her as they swarmed her at the check-out counter. Enid pushed her skills as a cashier and a ninja to the limit as she struggled to put a dent in the crowd. Her brow was lined with sweat and her gaze depicted a focus that only the most disciplined of heroes could accomplish. Despite her seemingly calm and attentive demeanor, Rad recognized the unstable rage behind her gaze that only someone experienced with the force that is Enid would catch.

"Yo, Enid," Rad bellowed unabashedly across the store. He could see a round ear twitch slightly at the sound of her name having been called, but there was no other acknowledgment that Rad have even spoken. Rad frowned slightly before he tried again. "Hey, Enid! I need your help with something," He shouted over the roar of the crowd. Enid's head snapped in his direction. Rad expected to get a glare that could literally kill him if he looked at it for too long. Instead, he was met with what seemed to be a relieved look. Enid quickly poofed away from the counter, leaving a plain log behind. The customers stared at the piece of wood in confusion but did not disperse.

Rad and K.O. looked around in an attempt to find out where Enid went, but they were unsuccessful. Not too long after she disappeared, the sound of the storage room door opening and closing caught both boys' attention. Both of them watched the doors as they swung gently from the momentum before they finally settled in their original position.

When the two caught up with Enid, she was lounging on a stack of large boxes set aside by the entrance. Her shades were donned and her feet were up. Since her break was not for another few hours, she relished in the excuse to take a break. She heard K.O. and Rad enter the room but did not physically react at first. She took a second to let her frayed nerves settle before addressing the both of them.

"What's up," Enid asked casually after a beat. Rad shrugged and leaned on one of the boxes in Enid's pile.

K.O. saw those Boxmore losers sneaking around the store. I told him that we could take care of it. Thought you'd appreciate the fight," Rad replied in his usual smug tone. K.O. watched as the muscles in Enid's body momentarily clenched at the mere mention of a fight. While she played it off as cool, Rad and K.O. knew that she needed this after such a day. Combined with the Boxmores’ recent nonaggressive behavior and lack of attacks on the plaza, the energy had been building for some time and needed to be released for the benefit of everyone involved- except maybe the Boxbots.

"Sure, why not?" Enid shrugged casually before she jumped down gracefully from her perch. She took off her sunglasses and they seemed to vanish from sight. After she deemed herself ready, Enid led the way out of the storage room, K.O. and Rad followed close behind her. She stepped out onto the main floor of the store and looked around for the robots. However, there were none to be seen. Enid raise an eyebrow as she observed the relatively villain-free environment.

?"Uh, K.O., are you sure they were here," Enid asked as she looked down at the small boy. K.O. huffed in frustration at the implication.

"I'm positive, Enid! There were right by the door," K.O. exclaimed defensively as he continued to look around for their nemeses. Rad nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I saw them too. They were just here," He exclaimed incredulously, arms raised in the air to accent his point. Enid just rolled her eyes as she looked back at the spot the two claimed the Boxmores had once stood. Her focus then shifted to the counter where customers were yelling for attention. She heaved a deep, weary sigh at the scene. Disappointment filled her being at the realization that she would not get a fight-break anytime soon.

"Whatever, they're gone now. I don't see a bomb anywhere, so I think we're okay. I have to get back to my counter," The crestfallen undertone in Enid's voice did not escape either boy. They both watched as Enid trudged dejectedly back to her station, where she reluctantly continued to work.

Rad and K.O. stood where they were for a moment before the younger boy spoke. "Rad, I think they're planning something," K.O. stated as he looked up at his coworker. Rad slowly nodded in agreement, his eyes possessed a level of concentrated thought that was rare for him.

"Yeah, I think so too. I don't know what, though. I'll ask Enid about it after work. Don't worry about it though, kid. We've got it," Rad said before he abruptly turned away from K.O. He picked up the long-forgotten boxes he dropped earlier with his laser and resumed stocking the shelves.

K.O. spared a glance towards Boxmore and scowled. He was not sure he liked their silence. His suspicions only grew with each strange encounter with the three.

As K.O. returned to work, he missed the microscopic camera that caught every movement of himself and everyone else in the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! Once again, I had a lot of fun focusing on the dynamics of the groups as opposed to what I usually do. I look forward to posting chapter more frequently before the summers ends, as well as posting more for my fic [Hunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329225/chapters/30510252). You can go to my blog- [bow--ty](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bow--ty)\- to request prompts, see my other works, or just talk to me. I hope you liked the new chapter! Please, leave a kudos, comment, and share if you can. As always, have a good one!


	3. Surveillance is...Kinda Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boxmores look for a way to get at the Lakewood Losers with the help of a high-tech camera... I'm still a bit rusty with the summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this chapter isn't as boring as normal surveillance is.

Maniacal laughter flooded the metal hallways of the factory as Boxman celebrated his victory. While setting up the camera was not a detrimental blow to the Bodega by itself, it was the furthest and smoothest on of Boxman's plans had ever worked, so he found that cause enough to celebrate. The Boxmore kids rejoiced right along Boxman. They weren't celebrating the mission so much as they were celebrating their father's happiness. The sight of the small round chicken-man in such an elated state infected them with joy as well.

”Hahaha! Now that I have those Lakewood Brats on surveillance, I can watch their every movement! We watch them and strike whenever they’re least expecting it! It’s genius!” More maniacal laughter from Boxman ensued. The Boxbots only stood idly before him, emitting their own weak chuckles to supplement Boxman's own.

First to go on watch was Darrell. Ever the faithful son, Darrell had enthusiastically volunteered to take the first shift. Monitors activated and Darrell's eyes glued to the screen, their plan commenced.

Midday during the school year was admittedly an inopportune time to spy on three school-aged children. During the early afternoon slump that plagued the bodega daily, the only thing Darrell observed on the camera was Gar as he scarcely made his way to and fro between the main floor of the bodega and his “secret” office- which everyone somehow knew about. He would only briefly tend to a customer or glance at the floor to make sure no one was there before he returned to his hole.

By the time the early evening rolled around, Jethro was manning the monitors. Of course, Ernesto was behind him close enough to keep a casual eye on the monitors but far enough to give Jethro a sense of independence.

”I am Jethro,” The small robot issued as he spotted Enid and Rad as they made their way into the bodega. Backpacks still on, the two made their way towards the break room before they started their shift. Rad stretched and said something about how boring the school day had been while Enid just shrugged and yawned. Ernesto scooted just an inch closer to get a better look at the passing teenagers. The camera Boxman used for this job was admittedly better than some of the projects he put together for his own clients. That fact both worried and impressed Ernesto. Despite his attempts at giving Jethro space, he found himself leaning in even more until his hand was grasped firmly over the back of Jethro’s chair and his hat nearly bumped into Jethro’s pipe.

”I am Jethro!” The smaller robot rolled forth in what could only be perceived as discomfort until he was on the edge of his seat; his balance precariously close to taking him to the floor.

”Oh! Sorry, Jethro!” Ernesto stood back up and away but kept his eyes glued on the screen. Jethro seemed to accept the sincere apology and grant of space as he slowly rolled back into place.

Not too long after Enid and Rad arrived, K.O. bounded through the front door with an ecstatic smile and a cheerful wave as always. By this time, Enid already lounged on her beloved desk with some trash teen magazine in hand while Rad did anything in the store but stock items. In that current moment, he had taken up raiding the shelves for any junk food he could get his hands on without giving into trouble by Gar. Just as the customer flow-through began to pick up and the Bodega crew really got to work, it was time to switch shifts at the monitor.

Next up was Shannon. As night set in, there were other things on her processor that far proceeded the Lakewood Losers in terms of importance. She occasion glanced up at the monitor, but the cursory looks proved to do little in the way of efficient spying.

It went without saying between the Boxmores that Shannon wouldn't be much help. Thankfully, her timeframe couldn't tell them anything that the whole of Boxmore already knew: Gar's was packed around that time. That being said, Shannon was free to neglect the monitors as she pleased.

Raymond had the last and arguably- mostly by him- most important shift. The few hours that remained before closing were potentially the most crucial in obtaining useful attack tactics on the Plaza. It was in the slower hours that they were at their most candid and Raymond was sure to keep a watchful eye on them with that fact burned into his processor. Though K.O. was not present in the later hours, two out of three of Gar’s employees were there to be scrutinized for any flaws or exploitable weaknesses.

Up until closing, Raymond remained planted in front of the screen. His triangular nose angled downwards to give his beaming red eyes a clear view of the teens before him. A sinister, maniacal look etched itself onto his mechanical features as he sat in contemplative wait.

For two weeks, the Boxmores fell into a comfortable routine with the spy camera. They stayed loyal to their rotation and gathered all of the information they could. Despite Boxman’s insistence towards the brilliance of his idea, not much useful information. A tidbit of miscellaneous gossip here and there was the extent of their findings.

Admittedly, the plan might have worked better if any of the Boxmore siblings actually worked together to piece together any clues. Shannon, as expected, did not gather much information on their targets. Jethro and Ernesto did what they could and shared their information often, but they didn’t have much to give either except for the time of each employee’s arrival and the state they tended to be in when they arrived. Darrell took it upon himself to dutifully watch and sometimes assist the others in their surveillance. Raymond- always one to do the most- took footage from each shift and compiled his own pertinent clues and recordings to come up with his own plan.

On the last day of their spying, Raymond sat as he always did as he watched the group. Outside, the full moon loomed idly hung in the sky to illuminate the land below. Even from the camera, he could easily observe the moonlight that flooded in through the doors and windows of the bodega, despite the insistent fluorescent lights that lit the room. The store was slow and not many people lumbered about. Even though nothing appeared to be any different that night than it had been for the many others, Raymond felt within his hard drive that something was different about the overall atmosphere.

K.O. and Rad acted as normal, joking around as usual. K.O. would, of course, do any cleaning interspersed with his jovial activities if it ever arose. Rad, on the other hand, chose to completely neglect his duties all together and took up goofing off to the full extent- as usual. They were on the far side of the store, away from the door, the customers, and their fellow employee.

Speaking of the third and most reserved employee, she seemed to be more restless that night than usual. Instead of her habitual magazine pursuing, Enid had instead taken up actually standing behind the counter as opposed to casually laying on it. She tapped her nail on the pristine surface in agitation. Her finger was punctuated with a considerably long nail that threatened to poke a hole in the checkout counter. Her golden-red eyes darted around every once in a while as if she were somehow hearing something that the camera's microphone couldn't. Raymond scoffed at the notion. For a human such as Enid, such a thing was impossible when pitted against such state of the art equipment. While her eyes did tend to wander like those of a paranoid dog, Enid's eyes stayed mainly planted on something outside of the door and into the night.

Raymond's thick eyebrow raised as he sat up and looked closer. His red visual sensors focused on the cashier's strange behavior. It was almost like watching a frustrated animal. It looked impatient and coiled up and the smallest thing would make it snap. That small thing came with a big bang.

Lightening Nacho Cheese was absolutely everywhere. Raymond, caught just as off guard as Enid was, jumped up and instinctively blocked his beautiful face with his hands. The chair he had been seated in was flung clear across the room in his panic. He didn't have much time to wallow in his embarrassment as a distinct and peculiar noise drew him back towards the monitor.

Someone was _growling_?

Raymond's eyebrows furrowed as he took in the scene. Miraculously, the camera was left uncovered and undamaged by the explosion, which left a clear view of the destroyed nacho pump. The K.O., Rad. And Enid hadn't been as lucky as the camera had, and they were sufficiently coated in electric blue nacho coating. A chorus of laughter filled the air as K.O. and Rad popped out of two person-shaped piles of mess. They half-hearted wiped themselves off, missing large globs of cheese along the way. It only took a few seconds for them to freeze in their places once they registered the growling as well. Their heart laughter replaced with respective silence and their smiles morphed into frowns of fear. As if Raymond were in the room as well, his eyes slowly slide to the source of growling at the exact time theirs did.

Enid had not been as absolutely covered as the guys had been, but she still had a significant amount of the substance all on her clothes, skin, and hair. Her eyes had shifted to favor a more reddened color as she glared into Rad and K.O.'s souls. Her lip was curled up to reveal a set of fangs that rivaled Raymond's own. The irritated growl did not cease as she looked ready to pounce. Raymond watched on with a reinvigorated fascination.

However he didn't get the wild attack that he had expected. Instead, K.O. spoke up to expertly diffuse the situation.

“H-Hey, Enid. Why don't we take over for tonight while you head home?” The young boy stuttered. A nervous scratch to the back of his head expressed something more akin to embarrassment as opposed to mortal fear. Rad was quick to weigh in with an attempted to further mollify the annoyed teen.

“Yeah! We forgot it was your night. We got this!” Rad shouted his support. The growling stopped and Enid seemed to deflate. Her shoulders slumped and she let off a large huff of air.

“Yeah, I should probably go.” Just like that, she seemed back to normal. No fangs, no glowing eyes, no growling. She appeared to be just another human girl. Raymond never claimed to be an expert on organic creatures, but he was positive that she wasn't human. As he watched her leave, Raymond smirked to himself. He would undoubtedly have to do more research into what she actually was before he formulated a plan that could be shown to his father, but he was certain that he had finally come across an accessible weak spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep this short. Sorry for being away from this for so long, request are open, and hopefully I will update Hunted pretty soon. As always, kudos, sharing, and comments are welcomed and appreciated. Have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> I am excited to finally get back to writing! School is out and time is abundant! I had a lot more fun writing the Boxmore kids than I originally anticipated. I cannot wait to focus more on group dynamics in this story versus my usual one person focus with a little bit of other people in the mix. Please, leave a kudos, comment, and share if you can. I appreciate you reading this and hope that you enjoyed it. As always, have a good one!


End file.
